The New Kid
by Naruto859
Summary: There is a new kid in town and werid things are happening. Why is everyone disappearing, where are they going. Does the new Kid have something to do with it. If you wanna find out come read this story. SusukexSakura NarutoxHinata NejixTenTen
1. Ch1: The Prank

**Naruto859: This is my first Fan Fic so hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prank**

A Few days ago a new kid arrived, his name was Shen Tashio. One day Sasuke and Sakura were walking and then they past Shen, then all of a sudden SPLAT they were soaked they looked down at the ground and saw a piece of water balloon, they looked up and there was Naruto his hands over his mouth.

"Oops, sorry guys" Naruto said

"NARUTO" Sakura screamed. Her face was red from anger.

" You dope, why the helll did you do that?" Sasuke said glaring daggers at Naruto.

"Ha Ha... I meant to hit Shen and then you guys walked in his place and hey wait a minute where the heck is Shen anyways he was here two minutes ago." Naruto said looking around for the new kid.

"Who care where he is you still splashed us and your going to get it." Sakura said still fuming.

Then Sasuke through a kunai at him, Naruto fell out of the tree he was sitting in and the the rest of his water balloons fell on him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke glaring at him.

"What the hell, Why the hell did you do that?" Naruto said. Naruto stood up and put his face right up close to Sasukeface,still glaring at him.

" Because you got us wet and I was returning the favor" Sasuke smirked.

"You had it coming Naruto" Sakura said trying not to laugh at the soaked Naruto.

" Hi Naruto" Someone said in a really low voice. Naruto turn around to see Hinata standing there looking at him, when he looked at Hinata she looked down and started to blush.

"Oh hey Hinata" Naruto said water dripping off of him.

" What are you doing?" Hinata asked looking up to see if he was still looking at her and he was so she kept looking at the ground.

"Nothing I was playing a prank on Shen but I hit Sasuke and Sakura instead and then I fell out of the tree and I ended getting wetter then them Ha Ha" Naruto explained everything to Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Hey Naruto, remember you wanted to ask Hinata something." Sasuke said smirking.

"Oh yeah I did wanna ask Hinata something but remember you wanted to ask Sakura something too." Naruto said smirking too. Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Oh yeah right, Ok Naruto we will ask at the sametime and NO chickening out you got that" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Ok now" Naruto said.

" Ok will you guys..." Naruto and Sasuke said in unisonuntil they were cut off.

"Will squad seven and Hinata come down to the Academy right away please, come down to room 238. I repeat will squad seven and Hinata come down to the Academy right away come down to room 238." Someone one the speaker said.

" Umm ok uh we will ask you guys later ok" Naruto said as they all started walking towards The Academy.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**So there is Chapter one tell me what you guys think and I will update as soon as I can **

**Naruto859**


	2. Ch2: The News

Chapter 2: The News 

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were heading towards the Academy. Then someone walked up to Hinata.

"There you are, we don't want to lose you too" Kiba growled.

"What are you talking about Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah what are you talking about dog boy?" Naruto said right after Hinata.

"Well you will see when we go into the Academy…" Kiba said then glared at Naruto.

"Whatever lets just hurry up and get this over with." Sasuke uttered. Sakura looked at Kiba wonder what he was talking about.

Then everyone went inside the academy. Everyone one was there, all the sensei's and all four teams were there and Shen was there also.

"So what's the big idea for making use all come down here?" Naruto shouted. Kakashi looked at Naruto and shook his head. Everyone was looking at the sensei's and then at each other.

"We have something to tell you guys," Kurenai said to everyone.

"Uh hey where is Shino?" Sakura said looking around for the missing Shino.

"That's what we are here to talk about" Kakashi uttered. Everyone started looking around.

"Kurenai you tell them he is your student" Asuma said taking out the smoke out of his mouth. Kurenai nodded.

"Ok well Shino has gone missing and he don't know where he is, so to take Shino's place in my squad Shen is in the squad" Kurenai said. Everyone's mouth opened.

"WHAT SHINO IS MISSING!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Oh my god, Sasuke you have to protect me" Ino said hugging Sasuke's arm. Sakura's glared at Ino who had hearts in her eyes.

"Let him go Ino" Sakura growled.

"Yeah lets me go" Growled Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring at Ino too. Shikamaru shook his head.

'Stupid Sasuke and stupid Ino, she's always hang all over him and she still don't get that he doesn't like her' Shikamaru thought to himself. Sasuke started shaking his arm to try to get Ino to let go. Finally Ino let go of Sasuke arm. Naruto looked at Sasuke and the Sakura, then Hinata.

"Umm what were you guys going to say the me and Sakura?" Asked Hinata.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you wanted to ask us something." Sakura said looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ok I we will ask at the same time again ok Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Will you guys…" Naruto and Sasuke, said looking at Hinata and Sakura. Ino was listening; Shikamaru was standing right beside Ino. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then the ground.

"Go out with us" they blurted out. Hinata and Sakura's mouth dropped open. They started nodding like crazy. Ino looked at Sakura and glared.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY…SASUKE ARE YOU SICK!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah you heard him, Sasuke asked out Sakura" Naruto said smirking at Ino. Sasuke, Sukura, and Shikamaru were all smirking.

"I TOLD YOU THAT SASUKE DID'T LIKE YOU" Shikamaru said looking at Ino who was looking at Sasuke and Sakura hugging each other.

"This is no fair you must have put some spell on Sasuke forehead girl." Ino said calming down a little.

"Your just a sore loser Ino" Sakura muttered

"Well this is interesting" Neji said to TenTen and Lee.

"Oh my god Sakura my love said yes to Sasuke" Lee cried.

"Oh my now Lee is never going to shut up, is he" TenTen complained.

Kakashi and the other sensei's walked back in the room and looked at everyone standing in a circle. In the middle of the circle was Naruto hugging Hinata and Sasuke hugging Sakura.

"What is all the commotion about?" Gai Sensei asked?

"Sasuke and munch Naruto asked gulp out Hinata crunch and Sakura" Choji said while eating.

"Ok I never expected that from Sasuke" Kakashi said.

"Yeah and Ino is really mad," Kiba said.

"Well my squad I have a mission for you" Kurenai said

Naruto and Hinata stopped hugging so she could go see her sensei.

To be continued….


End file.
